Lab Rats : Rise of the Villains
by KillWilson
Summary: After the Vanishing, Douglas seeks closure for his poor treatment of Marcus. But when Marcus regenerates, he decides that the only way to take down the Davenports once and for all is to build a team of former villains. But no one realizes that all of them were fooled. Rated a strong T because violence and criminal activity, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Purpose

**Sorry for the long absence. I have been very busy with High School. At first, I was just going to update one of my older stories, but I decided I want a fresh start. I've had this story in mind since I watched the Vanishing. I was dissapointed how little Marcus' role was in the episode, and how quickly they killed him off again, twice.**

 **So I decided I'd write a story that continued Marcus' storline after the Vanishing. Eventually this story might have a plot, but until then each chapter will be a semi-connected oneshots. A plot may develop later down the road, and if it does, it does.**

 **Here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or it's characters, because if I did, it certaintly wouldn't be on Disney. But, unfortunately, I only own the storyline that may or may not develop.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The House was quiet. Donnie, Tasha, Bree, and Chase were asleep. Adam, Leo, and Daniel had left for the Academy hours ago.

But there was someone who was awake. The hooded figure moved silently through the halls . He winced when one of the tiles on the floor creaked as he stepped on it. He stood still and silent as he listened for a taletell sign that someone had awokened. Tasha coughed and rolled over, but otherwise made no other noise. The figure breathed a sigh of relief.

He continued on his latenight journey. On the way, he deactivated Eddy. He couldn't have the crazy emoticon alerting everyone to his activities.

The figure made it to the elevator, and pressed the button for the lab. As he descended, he removed his hood. It was Douglas.

…

The elevator dinged. Douglas entered the lab, and accessed the monitor that was once Leo's mission specialist desk before the Academy. He opened up one of the storage compartments in the floor, and up popped a box filled with melted, mangled metal and loose parts.

Douglas fell to his knee's around the box. Tears fell from his face as he beheld what was once his greatest creation. He beheld his son, Marcus Davenport.

…

When Donnie had allowed Douglas to be more involved in Adam, Bree, Chases, and Leo's lives, it was the happiest day of his own life. He thought it might help him feel better about the crimes of his past, even though he was constantly feeling guilty as the effects of his past life had dire results for his family, and the world. But still, Douglas still didn't feel complete.

When Giselle Vickers, his once-girlfriend, came back into his life, he had hoped getting back together with her would make him feel complete. But she turned out to be evil, and he felt even more alone.

Then he received a phone call from Daniel, and he was filled with hope. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a full-time dad. Because, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, he still felt guilty about how he treated Marcus.

Of course, Daniel still became a part of his life, and he was happier than he had ever been. But for some reason, he still felt incomplete, and he couldn't identify why.

Then Giselle came back, and she revealed that she had rebuilt Marcus. A hope started to grow within him as he realized he had felt so incomplete because he wanted to make it up to Marcus, and have him back in his life.

But that hope was quickly diminished as Marcus revealed himself to be even more evil than before. That hope quickly became guilt and desperation.

Then Douglas was forced to allow Daniel to kill Marcus.

"I can finally say I created a kid I'm proud of."Douglas said joyfully, his arm around Daniel. But that joy was a smoke screen to hide his grief over the second death of Marcus.

But there was still hope. Douglas could rebuild Marcus and reprogram him to be good. But Donnie and the kids said "No!".

"Fine."Douglas thought to himself. "I'll rebuild him when they're not paying attention."

But that hope was quickly squashed when Marcus revealed that Giselle had programmed him with the ability to regenerate. Marcus was going to try to kill Leo, so Douglas was forced to choose.

Douglas chose to blast Marcus, melting him to down and leaving him incapable of regenerating.

And tearing an enourmous hole in Douglas' heart.

…

"I'm sorry, Marcus."Douglas said, hours later whilst eberyone else was asleep. Douglas still wasn't completely sure what made him come down here. Maybe he needed closure.

'I'm Sorry, Marcus. I created you to be evil, knowing you had a short lifespan, hoping you could capture Adam, Bree, and Chase for me before you died. I abused you. I wasted your life for revenge when I could have been a true father towards you. And, instead of searching for a way to prolong your life, I focused on creating and expanding more on my bionic technology for my associate's."

Douglas sniffled and wiped away some tears, but then decided better of it and just let them fall.

"I promise you, Marcus, I will not make the same mistakes with Daniel that I made with you. "

Suddenly, Douglas felt complete. He got the closure he had come for. The tears stopped falling.

"Everyone else hates you . I don't. I pity you. Maybe someday, I'll rebuild you."

Douglas sighed. He sat on his knees for a minute more, then stood, grunting.

"Anyways, I've got to go. Big day tomorrow, especially for Bree and Chase."Douglas cracked a smile at the thought on the look of the young bionic's faces when they realized who their new teammates were. But Douglas would not be seeing it, because he would be heading to the Academy tomorrow.

He left, and for once, he felt complete.

But he made two stupid, maybe deadly mistakes. One, he left Marcus' remains in the open. And two, he left Eddy deactivated.

…

Marcus awoke in agony. He felt as if he had been lit on fie, electrocuted, and dumped in water. He struggled to stand, but his form felt like it was incapable of standing. He regenerated, slowly, painfully, as if his parts were constrained.

But he succeeded, and he stood. He morphed into his human form.

He was in the Davenports lab. He sneered. Their home security system sucked. But his analysis of the house indicated that it had purposefully been deactivated.

They thought that they were so safe. But he'd show them. No one is safe anymore, anywhere, he thought with satisfaction.

He'd get his revenge. But first, he would need to upgrade. He was alone, and didn't stand a chance against all of them. He wasn't ready.

But he would be, soon. Until then, he would let them complete their work. But evetnually, he'd prove, yet again, he was their greatest challenge, and always would be.

Marcus geo-leaped away.

…

…

…

…To be Continued?

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of it. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be set during Elite Force, after the new team faced a challenge and new enemies.**

 **Then I'll bring in old and new characters to go up against Marcus.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Sebastian

**Hello world. I just have to say, I did not expect this story to get as much attention as it did, but I am glad it did. Special thanks to the Unknown Block and my guest fans.**

 **Now, I haven't exactly planned an exact plot yet, but I'm getting there and I am open to suggestions of where to take this story.**

 **Anyway, enough blathering.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, just the storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Assemble! ,Part 1

Marcus was happy. He had finally repaired his form completely. And he had added some new upgrades into his form as well.

Now to begin preparing.

…

…

…

 **Night Guard's POV**

Jerry was working the night shift as a bodyguard at one of Davenport Industries offshore facilities. This facility was in Iceland, and the facility itself was a three-room prison. One cell, for one prisoner. A bathroom. And a snack cupboard. And one giant hallway running through the center.

There was only two guards for the small prison. One worked the day shift, one worked the night shift. Frank was lucky enough to get the day shift.

There was a loud bang at the front door. Jerry stopped in his tracks, as he had been pacing the hall. He cocked his ear, trying to discern what made the loud noise.

The front door disintegrated.

Jerry yelled in surprise, before he was electrocuted with _green_ lightning.

Marcus walked over the fallen human. The human wasn't getting back up, that was for sure.

He continued down the hall, past two doors, looking only to the door at the end of the hall.

He pressed the release for the door.

" _You are not authorized to open this door."_ Reported a cool, female voice. _"Only Davenport Industries executive are authorized to see the subject."_

Marcus gave a light shock with his electricity, forcing the door's automatic control to shut down. The door's inner lock mechanism decompressed, and the door swung open.

And inside was a raven-haired boy, named Sebastian Krane.

…

…

…

"Who are you?"Sebastian asked fearfully. The man who opened the door was cloaked.

The man tore down his hood, revealing not a man, but a boy. His hair and eyes were brown, and his skin was pale.

"My name is Marcus Davenport."The boy told him."And I'm not here to hurt you."

"Another Davenport."Sebastian sneered."How many of you are there?"

"Trust me when I say this Sebastian, "Marcus said "but I am one of a kind."

"What do you want?"Sebastian asked.

Marcus was silent for a moment, as if thinking. Then he grinned.

"I want you to join me. I plan to launch an attack on the Davenport's, but they are forming a new team, as well as splitting you former classmates into new teams. They are divided, discordant. Now is the time to strike. But I will need a team in order to take them down. Are you in?"

Sebastian stared."Why me?"He asked. "I failed."

Marcus smiled, it seemed almost gently. But there was something off about Marcus' face. It seemed inhuman.

"You would've succeeded, Sebastian, if you had had more knowledge. If you had been patient, you could've learned everything you needed to in order to take down the Davenport's. But I am giving you a second chance to prove yourself. And avenge your father."Marcus added at the end.

Ouch. Sebastian grew nervous."I'm not sure."

"Okay, but understand that if you are not with me, then you are, by definition, against me."Marcus said."The choice is yours."

Marcus left the room, and went outside.

Sebastian thought for a few minutes.

Then he followed Marcus out the door.

"Good choice."Marcus said, smiling. He then handed Sebastian a familiar blue and black object. Sebastian's chip.

"How did you get this?!" Demanded Sebastian.

"Let's just say I spent a lot of time lying around in Davenport's lab. Don't worry, I've recalibrated it. All of your abilities are still unlocked, but now, both your chip and your body can support all of your abilities."

"Thanks, Marcus." Sebastian carefully reinserted his chip."Now what?"

"I'll need your help to secure our next teammate. Are you ready, partner?"

Marcus held out his hand.

Sebastian paused. He could easily geo-leap away, and take down the Davenport-Dooley's on his own terms. But no. That was his downfall last time.

"What about Lexi and Tank?"

"I don't want the Braun, I want the brains."

Sebastian sighed. He accepted Marcus' hand.

"I'm ready."Sebastian said, with an evil smile on his face.

…

…

…

…To Be Continued?

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter was so short. And that I left you had a cliffhanger.**

 **Wait.**

 **No I'm not.**

 **HAHAhahahahah.**

 **But seriously, though, I have no idea where this story is going to go. I like the idea of Marcus forming his own team of old villains, like Sebastian Krane, and I already know who the next one is going to be.**

 **But if there is a certain villain you want me to use, put their names in your reviews.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Cats and Asians

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **You all had great idea's for villains I can use, and one of you guessed correctly the next villain I was going to use.**

 **And I may or may not use villains from Mighty Med(mhuhahaha). I guess you'll have to see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or it's characters, because if I did, the show would have lasted longer than four seasons.**

 **Chapter 3: Cats and Asians**

* * *

Marcus and Sebastian entered the home of Terry Cherry Perry.

"I still don't understand why we're here."Sebastian complained. The house(though it could hardly be called a house) was dimly lit and smelled of cat litter.

"We are here for the newest member of our team."Marcus answered."Now stop complaining, it's bugging me."

"Oh, it's bugging-" Sebastian started when Marcus shushed him.

"Don't 'shhhhh' me!"

"Shutup and listen." Marcus said.

Sebastian listened intently, but didn't hear anything. Then he caught it. Heavy breathing and crying.

Marcus pointed to the closet door and put a finger to his mouth. Sebastian nodded. They walked quietly to the door. Marcus put his hand on the doorknob and nodded at Sebastian.

Marcus yanked open the door and Sebastian fired lasers from his eyes.

"Stop please!"A desperate voice yelled.

"Stop!"Marcus commanded Sebastian.

Sebastian ceased firing.

Marcus and Sebastian looked inside and saw a middle-aged Asian man with bionic signal interrupting handcuffs on, strapped to a chair in the back of the closet surrounded by kitty calenders and the real actual cats in his lap, hair, and all around him.

"Help me."Whispered the man, begging.

"Hello, Dr. Gao"Marcus said.

…

…

…

"I'm sure we can make a deal."Marcus said, walking into the closet and crouching before Dr. Gao. Sebastian stayed right where he was, away from the cats. It looked like Marcus wasn't happy to be so close to them either. In fact, he looked a little uncomfortable.

"I can't negotiate surrounded by cats and handcuffed."Dr. Gao said.

"I'll get rid of the cats, but I'm not going to un-cuff you."Marcus said.

"Then there will be no negotiations."Dr. Gao said.

"Okay then."Marcus stood and headed out the door.

Dr. Gao did some quick thinking amd shouted "Stop!"

Marcus froze.

"We'll negotiate, but get rid of the cats."

"Gladly." Marcus fired his green lasers at one of the cats, vaporizing it. The rest ran out of the closet in fear and Sebastian was happy to move to let them pass.

"Now we can begin."Marcus said, grinning and his brow raised in it's usual creepy-looking lift.

"What do you want?"Dr. Gao asked.

"Is it not clear? I want you to join us."

"Why would I join you? I could easily last on my own."

"Okay. I guess you can stay here." Marcus said, heading towards the door again.

"All right. What are you going to have me doing?"

"Well, you'll be allowed to continue your research. But you'll also be working on projects that I assign you."

Sebastian coughed.

"Fine!"Marcus said."What we assign you. You won't have to help us in combat, because we still have more to recruit. But in the end, you'll be the creator of the most powerful technology in the world."

Marcus paused."Are you in?"

Dr. Gao paused, thinking.

Marcus sighed."Five-Mississipi, Four-Mississipi, Three-Mississipi…"

"Alright!"Dr. Gao said.

"Do we have an agreement?"Marcus asked.

"I guess we do!"Dr. Gao said."Now release me."

Marcus fired his green lasers at the cuffs and ropes, freeing Dr. Gao.

Dr. Gao stood and laughed.

He geo-leaped away.

He then reappeared behind Marcus and laughed, the geo-leapt behind Sebastian and stunned him with electrokinesis.

"Did you really think I would join you that easy?"Dr. Gao asked, chuckling.

"No."Marcus aid simply, then blasted Dr. Gao with a green cloud on noxious green energy(the same he used on Donald in _Bionic Showdown_ )and knocked Dr. Gao unconscious.

Sebastian stood, and he and Marcus grabbed Dr. Gao by his feet and dragged him away.

…

…

…

Dr. Gao awoke strapped to a table in a room tiled in black and white.

The kids who freed him from capture just to re-capture him were on either side of him.

"Where am I?"Dr. Gao asked.

"Your in the lab of the former Giselle Vickers."Marcus said

"Do You really think you can keep me here? You didn't even bother to use bionic signal interrupters."Gao tried to geo-leap, but he couldn't.

"No, I didn't use bionic interrupters, but I did place a triton app onto your genes."Marcus said."Now, I control your bionics. And your mind is next."

"Wait no!"Gao screamed as Marcus pulled out a triton device once used by Victor Krane."Noooooooooo!"

…

…

…

…To be Continued?

* * *

 **Sorry I ended at a cliffhanger. Again.**

 **Wait.**

 **No I'm not.**

 **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **No seriously though, thanks for reading. Please review. 'Cause I love reviews, good or bad.**

 **Anywho, anyone excited to see the series premiere of Lab Rats:Elite Force Wednesday? Cause I am.**

 **Also, can anyone guess which villain is next, based on where Marcus and Sebastian have set up shop. Because whoever does that reviews with an account will get a special look at the next chapter.**

 **Wait.**

 **No you won't, because I don't like spoiling my already short chapters with clips.**

 **Hahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **But seriously, whoever guesses correctly and reviews will get not a clip of the next chapter but they will get my undying gratitude.**

 **So, until next time.**


	4. Megahertz and Troy West

**What? An update so soon? Well, why? Is what your probably asking.**

 **Well, one reason is in honor of tonight's premiere of Lab Rats Elite Force. Another is because I just wanted to.**

 **Also, this story is getting _wayyy_ more attention than I thought it would. In the last three days since I posted the last chapter it has gotten six reviews and counting.**

 **Anyway, why am I explaining myself to you?**

 **Here you go.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Megahertz and Troy West_

"Is he ready?" Marcus asked Dr. Go for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Dr. Gao, being under the Triton App, was incapable of answering that question.

"This android would be easy if I was trained in robotics. Unfortunately, I'm an expert in chemical bionics. In fact, that's my specialty."

"Well, robotics had better become your specialty real soon, otherwise you're useless." Marcus said. "Do you know what we do with useless people?"

"Yes."Dr. Gao said. If your useless, then you are " _deleted_ ".

"Good." Marcus said. He checked over his shoulder and did a thermal scan of the room. Sebastian was still in his new capsule, sleeping. "Now, "Marcus whispered, "What about your other project?"

Dr. Gao said. "It's a work in progress. I'll admit, compared to most of the requests you've made to me, building a brainless human body is fairly straightforward."

…

…

…

 **Megahertz's POV**

Since Mighty Med was destroyed, the prisoners of Might Max had been released.

One of these prisoners, Megahertz, was a well-known villain. He had been responsible for most of the crimes and plans thwarted by Tecton. In fact, he secretly hoped to be known as Tecton's official arch nemesis.

Megahertz was currently in disguise, pretending to be a worker at the California mines, an illegal operation to gain ahold of nuclonium, the stuff that powers the new nuclear missiles currently in development in Russia.

Megahertz would never admit it, but he actually liked working in the dark, dank underground space as a normal worker. Even if he was still helping the bad guys. The only difference between this and what he usually does is he was helping villains known to the public worldwide.

Today, Megahertz was working at the very back of the mines. There were dozens of workers between him and the exit.

Megahertz hummed the theme to Some Netflix show his co-workers had forced him to watch. It was about a kid who became blind after being hit with toxic waste and became a superhero. Not very original, but it was still a good show.

Suddenly he heard screaming at the end of the tunnel. He turned and saw nothing in the dark except what looked like green and blue light.

Suddenly two boys appeared in front of him. They were wearing casual clothes and breathing heavily. Actually one was breathing really heavy. The other one didn't look like he was breathing at all.

"Hi." Said the one not breathing. "I'm Marcus. You must be Megahertz."

 _Marcus is the one in charge._ Megahertz decided.

"What do you want and why did you attack my co-workers?" Megahertz asked. "More importantly, how did you find me?"

"Easy. "Marcus said. "We traced your power of electrokinesis here."

" _Detener_ " Shouted a worker, holding a shotgun.

"Sebastian. "Marcus said.

Sebastian geo-leapt behind the worker and kicked him in the back, then as the worker turned around, in the face, effectively knocking him out.

"Heyyyy!" Megahertz shouted, blasting Marcus with red lightning." No one attacks my co-workers, except me."

Marcus blasted into the air as Megahertz blasted him again, landing into the far wall.

Sebastian super-speeded and punched Megahertz in the mouth with super strength. Sebastian raised his laser-fork, but Megahertz recovered and grabbed the laser, then using all of his power to overload Sebastian's chip.

Sebastian shouted in surprise, and Megahertz increased the power, knocking Sebastian unconscious.

Sebastian fell to the floor, his clothes and skin smoking.

Suddenly Megahertz froze. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

"What is happening?" Megahertz yelled. Then Megahertz heard a mechanical yell and saw twin red lights approaching him. Megahertz screamed and whatever was holding him stopped and he fell to the floor. He stood and saw a silver robot above, its eyes the glowing red lights he had seen before.

"What are you?" Megahertz yelled.

"I am your worst nightmare." The robot said in _Marcus' voice!_

…

…

…

The boss of the nuclonium mines headed down the shaft. Minutes before the cameras had gone out and a worker reported lights and what sounded like gunfire. The boss smiled as he cradled his M-16.

 _The men who attacked my workers are dead._

The boss heard what sounded like blasts, screaming, and yelling, and then the power shut off, stopping the elevator.

"Vat is…" Were the bosses last words before the nuclonium mines blew up and he was burned to death.

…

…

…

 **Marcus' POV**

Marcus stood still as Dr. Gao returned him to his human form. Megahertz's lightning had shorted out his cyber cloak that allowed him to look human.

"You almost burned out. "Dr. Gao said, interrupting Marcus from his thoughts.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"You're overusing your bionics."Dr. Gao said. "From now on, you'll have to revert between bionics and martial arts, otherwise you will burn out. Got it?"

"Yeah."Marcus said. Quickly trying to change subject, he asked,"How is Sebastian?" even though he really didn't care.

"I've got bad news about him. "Dr. Gao said." His chip burned out. Megahertz overloaded it."

"Can you repair his chip?"

"No. I had to extract it before it burned through his neck."Dr. Gao answered.

"So now Sebastian is a useless human."Marcus said.

"Not quite."Dr. Gao said , smiling."I downloaded his abilities and uploaded them into liquid bionics, so he can have all of his abilities back, but I need your permission."

"Why?"

"Because the operation could kill him."Dr. Gao said grimly, though still smiling.

"Do it." Marcus said without a second thought.

"Also, I finished with the android you asked me to repair."Dr. Gao said."He is undergoing reconditioning as we speak."

"Even better." Marcus said, smiling. "Can I see him?"

"He is all yours."Dr. Gao said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to prepare Sebastians operation."

"Yes he is."Marcus said under his breath.

…

…

…

 _ **Megahertz's POV**_

 _Megahertz screamed in pain .His heart rate was steadily rising and he was burned all over._

" _Sedate him." The doctor ordered his nurses._

 _As they were doing that the doctor smiled. His cyber mask-and-cloak glithched for a second to reveal a burned face filled with wires and a breathing apparatus covering the cyber mask reset, revealing the face of the kindly doctor again._

…

…

…

Marcus gazed upon the repaired form of Troy West. Sebastian was sleeping and Dr. Gao was working on the synthetic body project.

"Awake!" Marcus commanded Troy.

The eyes of Troy West opened.

…

…

…

…To be Continued?

* * *

 **Well, now I want to answer some questions I got in my reviews.**

 **To the one who asked if I was going to tie this in with Elite Force, the answer is yes and no. It'll tie in with some events in the series, but not every little event.**

 **To the one who asked would I continue with THE AGE OF MARCUS DAVENPORT, the answer is no. Someone else can if they want to, but I'm officially done with it. That goes for Mighty Rats and Traitor of the Avalanche also.**

 **Can you guess who the doctor working on Megahertz was? If you think you know put them in your reviews.**

 **Also, please review because I love getting a mailbox full of reviews from fanfiction.**

 **Well, I'm out. Until next time.**


	5. Energy

**Well that sucked.**

 **OH, not the chapter. The first episode of Lab Rats Elite Force. I found their lack of Douglas... disturbing.**

 **Anyway, I don't usually update twice in one week, but whatever.**

 **Also someone asked if was done with team ups, and the answer is... No.**

 **Here it is.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Energy_

 **Sebastian's POV**

The lab of the former Giselle Vickers was extremely busy.

Marcus and Dr. Gao were working on some boring science crap. The newest member of the team, Troy West, was working at one of the many computer consoles, searching everything from Davenport Industries to government databases to Mighty Med files for new potential members. Troy had become a lot more bearable than he was a week ago.

…

…

…

 **One Week Earlier**

 _Marcus had assigned Sebastian to watch over Troy after his operation. Sebastian was a little weirded out by the fact that he didn't have a bionic chip anymore and his bionics were now flowing freely throughout his bloodstream._

" _Where is my hair net?" Troy had asked._

" _I don't know." Sebastian said._

" _Well, I want my hair net!"_

" _Marcus!" Sebastian shouted._

…

…

…

 **Back to the Present**

So Marcus had donated part of his super intelligence so Dr. Gao could make a copy of the codes it emitted, and then he uploaded those codes into Troy.

Now Troy remembered everything from his past, and he wanted revenge on Bree. Sebastian wasn't sure why. But he really didn't care either.

…

…

…

"Sebastian, do you want to go to Vegas?" Marcus asked a week later.

"What?"

"What is so complicated about that question? Do you want to go to Vegas with Troy and I?"

"Troy is coming too." Sebastian said.

"Um, Yeah." Marcus said.

"Then I'm not."

"Fine."

"Fine."

…

…

…

 **At the replica of the Eiffel Tower in Vegas, Troy's POV**

"Why are we here?" Troy asked.

Marcus, busy scanning for something with something, said" We're here for the Incapacitator." As noncommittedly as if he was ordering pizza.

"Who is the Incapacitator and is he invisible or something?"

Marcus didn't reply, as his scanner started beeping like crazy.

"Found him." Marcus said.

"Where is he?" Troy asked.

"Everywhere." Marcus replied. He then pulled out a big gun that looked like something off of Ghostbusters.

Marcus pulled the trigger, and what looked like green energy pulled itself out of the air and with a strange vacuuming sound, all went into Marcus' gun.

"Ahhhh." Marcus said, as he released the trigger.

"Now what?" Troy asked.

"We go home." Marcus said simply.

"But we didn't get that Incapacitator guy." Troy said.

"Yes, we did." Marcus said, then grabbed Troy and super speeded back to Giselle's lab.

…

…

…

 _ **At Stanford Hospital in California, Dr. Graham Shiel's POV**_

 _The Doctor was alone with the subject from the mining accident. The police believed that the mines were an illegal search from Nuclonium, and were investigating it._

 _Dr. Shiel smiled, and he deactivated his cyber-mask-and-cloak. It was Victor Krane. And the patient was Megahertz._

 _Krane smiled beneath his breathing apparatus. The wires from his bionics were still in view. And of course, he was still bald. But he was now covered in burns and scorch marks. That missile fired at his ship had left him burned and near death. But he geo-leapt before the ship crashed into the Davenport's._

 _He had appeared on Earth, in a hospital of all places. They got him stable. Then, when the cops came in to question him, they found the bed empty._

 _Later, he snuck back into the hospital with a cyber-mask-and-cloak set, disguising himself as the kindly Dr. Graham Shiels. He then learned that a filmmaker named Giselle Vickers had been killed. He super sped to her lab and looked through the footage, and discovered that Marcus had been rebuilt by Giselle._

 _Krane didn't know much about the android except the stories Douglas had told him. But from the footage and the stories he evaluated that Marcus Davenport was a powerful enemy. But the footage revealed him to be dead. Then why did Douglas retrieve his parts?_

 _Krane went through Giselle's logs and discovered that she had upgraded him with the ability to regenerate. He searched for the androids signature codes and sure enough, Marcus was alive and gathering villains to his side. He was building an army._

 _Krane went through more footage and discovered that Davenport had built a tower in Centium City and had used Chase and Bree with three other heroes to form a new team._

 _He went further and discovered Adam, Leo, Douglas and all of his soldiers were still on the Island._

 _He could build a plan from this. He would build his own team from the remains of Marcus'. For the android didn't know he was destined to fail._

 _But Krane would succeed._

...

…

…

 **At Giselle's Lab**

"I cannot reconstruct the Incapacitator from this energy."Dr. Gao said.

"But a week ago you said you could!" Marcus reminded him.

"That was because I didn't realize how much power it would take to reconstruct. "

"What is wrong with our power?" Marcus demanded.

"It's not a stable enough energy source. I would require the power of a skyscraper, with a little extra, to reconstruct him molecule by molecule."

"How could we go to get the power you need?" Marcus asked.

Dr. Gao went to a desk and opened one of it's drawers. He pulled out what looked like a tiny box connected to a USB port.

"What is that?" Marcus asked.

"One of Giselle's old toys." Dr. Gao said. "It wirelessly takes energy from whatever source it's plugged into and adds it to it's receiver." Dr. Gao pointed to what looked like a giant machine.

"Where do you want me to plug it at?"

Dr. Gao walked over to one of Giselle's cyber desks. Marcus followed him. Dr. Gao displayed live footage of a city in the form of a hologram.

"This is Centium City." Dr. Gao said. He zoomed in to a tower that literally _towered_ over everything around it.

" This tower has an underground chamber. You can't geo-leap down there. It's only accessible through a special elevator at the penthouse level, at the very top of the building. But there is a danger to this mission."

"What is the danger?" Marcus asked.

"It's called _Davenport_ Tower." Dr. Gao said, smiling.

Marcus was silent for a moment.

"I go alone." Marcus said simply.

…

…

…

…To Be Continued?

* * *

 **Okay, yes, I included Krane. The reason is that it'll be a sort of backdoor sequel.**

 **Anyways, peace out.**


	6. Revelations

**Okay here it is folks.**

 **And can I just say this is the most attention I've ever gotten on fanfiction.**

 **But first, to the reviews.**

 **Yes, DisneyShipper101( What a name) I meant to make a Star Wars reference in the last chapter. It doesn't mean anything ( Or does it.). And Jeremy Kent Jackson better land a recurring role in Elite Force, or else.(mhuhuha.)**

 **To theUknownBlock, I usually release chapters on Sunday, but on special occasions or if I'm ahead in the story I'll release early.**

 **And to Lab Rats Rules(a little bit obvious, no.) I'm glad that you totally agree with me.**

 **This was my favorite chapter to write, and I'm sure you Elite Force fanatics will love it.**

* * *

 **At** _ **Centium City General Hospital**_

 _Three gurneys from the ambulance drove in to the hallway. There were three patients, two girls, one boy, and their family were two other boys and a pasty middle-aged man assumed to be their father._

 _And the patient's names._

 _Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport, and Skylar Storm_

Chapter 6: Revelations

 **Hours earlier, Front Desk, Ground Floor, Davenport Tower, 8:00 PM**

Marcus walked in the front door. There was an old man sitting at the front desk reading _In the Heart of the Sea_.

"Name and business." The guard asked tiredly.

Marcus responded by using his molecular kinesis to throw the attendee against the wall behind him. Two guards showed up behind Marcus, but he detected them using his bionic hearing and, remembering what Dr. Gao said, used martial arts to combat them both. He beat them fairly easy.

He used his new invisibility app to disappear and take the elevator up.

 **Penthouse, 8:04 PM**

The team were watching the new Avengers movie.

"Oh, come on." Chase complained." There is no way that guy is operating an exoskeleton that big without effort and actually winning against that thing."

"Must you ruin _everything_!" Oliver demanded.

Davenport walked in, fresh from his pool, wearing shorts with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Put on a shirt!" Skylar demanded, covering her eyes with her hands while Bree mock screamed.

"Hahaha, very funny." Davenport said sarcastically. "Who is heading up the elevator?"he asked.

That's when the elevator doors exploded. A blur speeded to the hydraloop elevator and went down.

" Go, go, go!" Chase yelled, as the team and Davenport headed to the hydraloop.

…

…

…

They arrived to Mission Control and found a figure messing with the cyber desk. His back was two them.

The team got into fighting positions, with Davenport standing safely behind them.

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"You know who I am." The figure said.

Bree and Chase looked at each other. They knew that voice.

Marcus turned and faced his opponents. No one noticed the Box was in place at the USB port.

"Marcus?" Davenport said.

"Oh, come on." Bree said, exasperated. "Don't you ever _die_!" She super speeded in Marcus' direction, only to be thrown into the wall by his molecular kinesis.

Bree jumped to her feet, and she and Chase got on either side of Marcus. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar stayed in place, confused.

Chase pulled out his laser bo. Bree held up her fists.

Marcus chuckled. "You upgraded your bionics." He noticed, scanning their chips. "Well, guess what? _I_ _made some upgrades of my own!"_

Marcus' eyes glowed blue, and the air around him became statically charged. Bree and Chase couldn't move.

Marcus screamed, and blue energy flew _through_ Bree and Chase. They fell to the ground, clearly unconscious.

Marcus sighed, and rubbed his hands together.

"What was that?" Davenport demanded.

"Positronic energy." Marcus said." It's good for scanning people for diseases, but bad for the combination of biology and the bionic infrastructure." He laughed.

"Alright, enough of this!" Skylar said. She charged Marcus.

"Skylar, _No_!" Davenport yelled, but it was too late.

As Skylar brought up her leg to kick Marcus, he grabbed it and green lightning ran throughout Skylar's body. This went on for about thirty seconds before Marcus let go. Skylar dropped to the ground, unconscious as well.

Oliver and Kaz each fired ice and fire at Marcus, but he super speeded to the hydraloop elevator door and went up. When he got to the penthouse, he geo-leaped away.

…

…

…

 **Later, at the hospital**

Davenport, Kaz and Oliver were in the waiting room.

"If Mighty Med hadn't gotten blown up, we would've been out of here hours ago with Chase, Bree, and Skylar." Kaz complained.

"Well, unfortunately, it isn't there anymore." Oliver said, rounding on Kaz.

"Guys, enough." Davenport said. " They wouldn't want you to fight."

"Sorry." Oliver said.

"Sorry." Kaz said.

…

…

…

"Did it work?" Marcus asked Dr. Gao.

"Yes, it did." Dr. Gao said proudly. " I have enough power to bring back the Incapacitator. But you need to go recharge, Marcus. It'll take a couple of hours anyway."

Marcus went to his capsule to recharge.

…

…

…

The doctor walked down the hall to see Donald, Kaz, and Oliver. He was carrying two small bottles.

"What are those?" Donald asked, indicating the bottles.

The doctor handed them to Donald.

"Those are metal pieces found in Bree and Chases necks. They were melted and left burns in their necks."

"My technology!" Donald shouted.

Kaz and Oliver looked at Donald.

"I mean, uh, oh no, the kids!"

"How are they?" Kaz asked.

"Well, Bree and Chase are undergoing surgery to repair the burned tissue in their necks. They should soon be stable and conscious."

"What about Skylar?" Oliver asked.

The doctor hesitated. "We're not sure. Her physiology is unique. It's like she's from a completely different planet. She seems to be I a coma, but we don't know how to find out what's wrong or how to treat her. I'm sorry."

The doctor walked away.

Kaz, Oliver, and Donald sat down.

Donald looked at the bottles again, and started crying.

Kaz and Oliver looked at Donald.

"What?!" Donald asked. "I'm crying about the kids!"

"We need to figure out a way to take Marcus down." Kaz said.

"And save Skylar." Oliver added.

"Who, or what, is Marcus?" Kaz asked Donald.

Donald stopped crying and decided to answer." Marcus is an android with all of Adam, Bree, and Chases abilities combined and augmented."

"Who built him?" Oliver asked." If we can find them we can shut him down."

Donald was silent for a moment." My brother built Marcus."

"Then he can take him down, right?" Kaz said.

"He's tried." Donald said. "Bu he just couldn't."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Oliver stood. "Well, there is only one person that can save Skylar."

"Who?" Kaz asked.

"Hapax. On Caldera."

…

…

…

" _Marcus!" Dr. Gao called._

 _Marcus ran in._

" _He's ready."_

 _Green energy was forming a circle. Suddenly a figure in black in green appeared._

 _Marcus smiled. The power was flickering on and off._

" _Welcome to the band." Marcus said to the Incapacitator._

…

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	7. Code Red

**That was an amazing trailer. Oh, not the chapter, the new Captain America Civil War trailer. I need to stop doing this.**

 **I wish Mateus Ward had accepted the offer of playing Spider-Man, but I guess Tom Holland will do fine.**

 **Anywho, I'm currently working on Chapter 11 of this story, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Code Red

 **Davenport Tower, Penthouse level**

"You can't just take off." Donald told Oliver. That morning Bree and Chase had been sent home. Skylar was still in comatose. Adam, Leo, and Douglas were on their way, along with Daniel.

 _com·a·tose_

 _ˈkōməˌtōs,ˈkäməˌtōs_

 _adjective_

 _of or in a state of deep unconsciousness for a prolonged or indefinite period, especially as a result of severe injury or illness._

Oliver wanted to go to the hospital, take Skylar, and use Davenport's spaceship to head to Caldera.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"Because, I need someone to help Kaz and I to guard the penthouse. Did you forget that Marcus broke in here not even two days ago, and we don't even know why?" Donald said.

"But Adam and Leo are on their way, and they can help you and Kaz guard the place. But Skylar is dying."

"I understand that, but the good of the many outweigh the good of the few." Donald said.

As Donald walked away, Oliver walked off the terrace and flew away.

 _un·der·stand·ing_

 _ˌəndərˈstandiNG_

 _noun_

 _the ability to understand something; comprehension._

 _"foreign visitors with little understanding of English"_

 _synonyms: comprehension, apprehension, grasp, mastery, appreciation, assimilation, absorption; More_

 _adjective_

 _sympathetically aware of other people's feelings; tolerant and forgiving._

…

…

…

Marcus viewed his new team. Sebastian, Dr. Gao, Troy, and the newest member, the Incapacitator, were all working on their own projects and training, honing their abilities even further.

 _team_

 _tēm_

 _together as a team to achieve a common goal._

Dr. Gao walked to Marcus' side. "They look good. Those heroes won't even know what hit them."

…

…

…

" _Code Red! Code Red!" Someone shouted over the PA system._

 _Security guards, cops, and doctors walked into the patient's room. It was empty._

 _Skylar Storm was gone._

…

…

…

Roman and Riker were watching the penthouse. They had disguised themselves as chairs on the terrace.

Roman morphed back into human form.

"Well, Riker, they're gone."

Riker morphed into human form as well.

"Owww!" Riker said, stretching his back and grimacing. "We've been chairs for two weeks. My back is killing me. And the weird one farted on me." He said, referring to Oliver.

"I wish they would hurry up and reveal where the rest of the heroes are hiding." Roman continued for Riker.

"I can help with that." Said a voice behind them.

Riker and Roman turned, prepared to fight. But there was just one being, and it looked like a man. He was wearing a black leather suit, and his face was covered with a mask.

"Who are you?" Riker asked.

"My name is Krane. And I think I can help you find the superheroes." He said, his voice affected by the mask.

"How?" Roman asked.

"I can give you their location, but under one condition."

Riker sneered. "Or you could just tell us and we might let you live."

Riker and Roman grabbed hands and morphed into a black noxious cloud.

Krane laughed, and he blasted the cloud with electricity.

Riker and Roman fell to the ground, in human form.

They stood, groaning.

"How did you do that?" Roman asked.

"Neurothroxic electricity. It froze and separated your molecules, and you reverted to your true form." Krane said, chuckling.

"What do you want?" Riker asked.

"I want you to join me, when I call. In return, I'll give you the location of where the other superheroes are hiding. But…you are not allowed to harm anyone here, and you'll agree to never come back, I'm sure. Do you understand?"

Riker and Roman nodded.

"Good!" Krane asked. " They are hiding at the Davenport Bionic Academy."

Krane geoleapt away.

…

…

…

 **Later, Davenport Tower, Penthouse Suite**

Bree and Chase were awake. They were drinking hot chocolate in front of the TV, not saying a word. Kaz was with him, watching funeral mishaps.

The elevator dinged, and Adam, Leo, Daniel, and Douglas.

"Guys!" Leo said, and he and Daniel hugged Bree, while Adam hugged Chase.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Chase said." Adam, your crushing me."

"Oh, sorry."

"What happened?" Douglas asked.

Just before Chase was about to tell him, Donald walked in, and rounding on Douglas, said mockingly, "What happened?"

"You should know." Donald continued, rounding on Douglas. He pulled out a tablet, and showed everyone footage of Douglas deactivating Eddy, going to the lab, and pulling out Marcus' remains.

"I'll tell you what happened." Donald continued. "Douglas rebuilt Marcus!"

"No I didn't!" Douglas replied.

"How else would he come back!"

"I don't know!"

"Guys!" Kaz said.

"What?!" Donald and Douglas yelled.

"We've got bigger problems." Kaz said. "Where's Oliver?"

…

…

…

Oliver had taken Skylar from the hospital. He was now heading to the Bionic Academy, to take Davenport's spaceship.

He landed on the roof. He hauled Skylar to the Davenport Industries logo, and opened a shaft door.

He landed on the floor of the training room, and saw that there were red lights flashing everywhere and students laying dead on the floor.

"What the - - - " Oliver didn't finish as black smoke appeared out of the hydraloop chamber, and formed into two young men.

"Hello Oliver."

"Riker and Roman!" Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Guess what we found?" Roman asked." Your superhero friends." He answered. Riker and Roman laughed.

Oliver screamed and blasted the boys with ice. They're frozen statues blocked the door to the hydraloop.

Oliver continued on his path with Skylar. All of his other friends might be dead, but Skylar wasn't. Not yet.

…

…

…

" _In other news today, the Davenport Bionic Academy was found destroyed and all of its students killed. No one knows who committed this act of savagery, but if they were willing to kill a hundred kids, there is no telling what they are capable of."_

" _And now, to the weather…."_

 _mur·der_

 _ˈmərdər_

 _noun_

 _the unlawful premeditated killing of one human being by another._

…

…

…

…To be Continued?


	8. Third Party

**So here is chapter 8. And I know that Skylar got her powers back in Elite Force, but that's where I draw the line. In my story, Skylar got her powers differently than she did in the show. Sorry, Elite Force fanatics.**

 **Also, is anyone else having trouble getting into Elite Force. In my opinion, the show has lost what made Lab Rats and Mighty Med so great in the first place.**

 **Anywho, enough of my ranting. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, Mighty Med, or Elite Force, or else Marcus and Sebastian would be attacking the Elite Force on a weekly basis.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Third Party

 _ **On Caldera**_

 _Blue gloved hands reached out to Skylar Storm who was lying on a stone table. She was surrounded by alien technology._

 _Skylar convulsed, and fire leapt from her hands._

 _Suddenly, she was surrounded by blue light, and she stopped moving._

…

…

…

Oliver was waiting nervously outside the cave entrance of Hapax's home.

Davenport's spaceship was parked a couple of hundred feet away. Well Oliver said parked. The politically correct term would be _crashed_ a few hundred feet away. Oliver had been hailed multiple times, but there was an ignore button, and Oliver used it every time.

Oliver had to save Skylar.

…

…

…

 **At the Davenport Tower, Penthouse level**

" _In other news today, the Davenport Bionic Academy was found destroyed and all of its students killed. No one knows who committed this act of savagery, but if they were willing to kill a hundred kids, there is no telling what they are capable of."_

Everyone was in the living room, somber.

Not only were all of the superheroes dead, now all of the students were dead also.

Davenport sniffed.

"Poor Bob." Adam said.

"And Spin." Leo said. "All I did was fight with Spin, and now he's dead. I'll never forgive myself."

"If Marcus hadn't attacked, we'd be dead." Daniel voiced out loud.

"How is that possible?" Davenport asked, turning to Douglas. They had fought all night long, and the fact that Oliver was missing only made it worse." How did Marcus come back?"

"Giselle upgraded Marcus." Douglas said. "She gave him new abilities, including regeneration. I just didn't realize how powerful it was."

"I can't believe that even Marcus would kill a hundred innocent kids." Leo said.

"What if he didn't?" Chase muttered to himself. Unfortunately, everyone heard him.

"What?" Kaz asked. " Your thinking that there is a third party?"

"Think about it." Chase said." Marcus wouldn't have destroyed the Island without everyone being there. It would just make us fight harder to beat him, and increase his chance of defeat. He could've also taken out half of us. This goes against logic."

"But who else would want to kill the students?" Bree asked.

"I don't know." Chase said.

…

…

…

Hapax walked out of his cave to find Oliver sleeping on the ground.

"Oliver!" Hapax yelled.

Oliver jumped up and froze Hapax with a cryo-blast.

"Oh, Hapax. Sorry." Oliver said, and he unfroze Hapax.

"Sorry?" Said Hapax. "I am too young for all of this action."

"How is Skylar?" Oliver asked.

Hapax smiled." Why don't you come in and find out?" he asked.

Oliver and Hapax walked into the cave to find it empty.

Oliver looked around. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Right here." Oliver looked around, and saw nothing. "Where are you?" he asked in confusion.

Skylar disappeared on the other side of the cave, and then reappeared right in front of Oliver.

"Here." Skylar said, laughing.

"How did you do that?" Oliver asked.

"After I saved her life, I created a serum that destroyed the virus the Annihlator put in her powers, and gave them back to her." Hapax said.

"Can you create space-portals again?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, isn't that great?"Skylar asked.

"It is ." Said Oliver, grinning. "Because I destroyed the spaceship."

Skylar stopped smiling.

She sighed, and erected a space-portal.

She and Oliver jumped into it.

…

…

…

 **At Davenport Tower, Mission Control**

When Oliver and Skylar arrived, the only thing that happened was Chases scream of terror when they arrived in the bathroom, while he was in the shower, and Davenport yelling at Oliver for stealing and destroying his space ship.

Then everything was interrupted by Douglas coming in and yelling: "Guys, I found Marcus."

"How?" Chase asked.

"He left something in the USB port: an energy transponder. It had been sending energy to a location, and I've set up a tracking beacon, it'll tell us his location in a second." Douglas explained.

The cyber desk beeped, and Douglas frowned.

"What?" Donald asked.

"He's at Giselle's lab." Douglas said. "I thought you set up camera's there after last time."

"I did. I just haven't been looking at the footage." Donald pulled up his camera's footage, and put it up on the monitor.

"What the-" Chase said.

Giselle's lab was covered in explosion and energy marks, and there was what was clearly robot pieces everywhere. Dr. Gao's unmoving body was in one corner, and there was some old man laying against the opposite wall.

"Suit up!" Donald yelled.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Daniel, Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Douglas, and Donald went to get in their mission suits.

…

…

…

 _ **At Giselle's Lab**_

" _Father, how could you?!" The Old man whispered, even though he was alone, unknowing that he was being filmed at this very moment._

" _I believed you were a great man." The old man whispered. "And I still do."_

 _The old man was Sebastian Krane._

…

…

…

…To Be Continued?

* * *

So what do you think happened to Marcus and his team. Answer in your reviews.

Also review, or be enslaved.


	9. True Enemies Unmasked

**Hi, everyone.**

 **Normally, I would post a new chapter on Sunday, but today is a very special day.**

 **Today, I am going to see Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice!**

 **And, seeing as this weekend I will be too speechless at how good{or bad} the movie was, I decided to update today instead.**

 **Your welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: True enemies unmasked**

 _ **Giselle's Lab, Hours Earlier**_

Marcus, Sebastian, Dr. Gao, and Troy had come to the main hallway at the Incapacitator's request.

They arrived and found it empty.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his eyes. He had been sleeping.

"I don't know." Marcus said. "But something doesn't feel right."

"It certainly doesn't." Said an electronic, crackling voice.

A man appeared out of nowhere. He was a wearing a black combat suit. Most of his face was covered by a breathing apparatus, but what wasn't was covered in burns and had wires sticking out.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked.

"My name is Victor Krane." The man said. "Meet my followers."

Megahertz appeared behind him, along with two young men, and the Incapacitator.

"What are you doing, Incapacitator?" Dr. Gao asked.

"Protecting myself…From him." The Incapacitator pointed at Marcus.

"There's no need to protect yourself." Dr. Gao said.

"Of course _you_ would say that." Krane said. "You are under the Triton App, you misguided fool."

"We don't have to do this." Marcus said. "We can work out a deal."

"I'm sure we can." Krane said, then he blasted Marcus with fire.

Marcus stood, while Gao geo-leapt behind Krane. Gao was then blasted by Megahertz. Gao landed against the wall. He was not getting back up.

Marcus screamed, enraged, and fired his heat vision at Krane, hoping to dissolve him. But the beams were repelled by a red laser fork.

"Sebastian?" Marcus asked.

"He's my father." Sebastian said." You said we were going to avenge him, not destroy him."

"Oh come on, Sebastian." Marcus said." Krane doesn't care about you."

Krane laughed." How right you are." Krane said. He blasted Sebastian with fire, and the Incapacitator electrocuted him, knocking him out.

While all of this was happening, Troy snuck away.

Krane held Marcus in midair with his molecular kinesis. Marcus couldn't move. Krane laughed, and using molecular kinesis, shattered Marcus.

Megahertz blasted Marcus' pieces with lightning, melting them.

Krane chuckled." Try coming back from that." Krane said.

Sebastian rose, groaning.

"Why, Dad? " Sebastian asked." We can be a family again."

"I have a new army, now." Krane said. "That's why I destroyed your brothers and sisters. Riker, Roman, _NOW!_ "

Riker and Roman turned into a noxious black whirlwind and slung Sebastian across the hall.

He landed against the wall, groaning. Suddenly his father was in front of him.

"I do have use of you, though." Krane said, almost gently." I need my youth back."

Krane cupped his hands around his Sebastian's face, and activated his energy transference. Soon, Krane's hands were filled with orange energy, and Sebastian was an old man, lying against the wall.

Krane put the energy into his chest, and he started glowing orange. He screamed, and suddenly, the power went off in the lab.

"Destroy it." Krane whispered." But leave him alone." Krane said, looking at Sebastian.

Krane geo-leaped away, while Megahertz, the Incapacitator, and Riker/Roman destroying Giselle's labs.

No one noticed that Troy wasn't there.

…

…

…

 _ **Present, Still at Giselle's labs**_

Donald and Douglas walked into the hall way in combat armor and toting blasters.

Chase, Bree, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz walked in wearing their new Elite Force mission suits.

Adam and Leo were wearing they're mission suits, while Daniel was wearing his bionic student uniform.

They stared at the damage.

Douglas picked up a melted, metal piece.

"Guys, this is Marcus." Douglas said.

"How do you know?" Leo asked.

"Cause I built him, and this was one of his eyebrows." Douglas said.

"What happened here?" Chase asked." Did someone do our job for us?"

"I don't know." Donald said. "But until we know for sure, no one is leaving the Tower. I'm going to see if there was any camera footage that might show what happened, and then we're leaving."

"Hey." Kaz said. He pointed to two chairs that seemed perfectly fine. "We have chairs just like that at the Tower. Oliver farted on one." Skylar laughed at that.

"Guys!" Donald said." I found some footage." He said, holding up a tablet." Let's go."

When they left, Riker and Roman turned from chairs into their human forms.

Roman grinned.

…

…

…

 _ **At Davenport Tower, Penthouse Suite**_

They watched as Krane attacked Marcus' team, and took Sebastian's youth.

"But we didn't see Sebastian there?" Bree said.

"That's what that pile of dust was." Adam said, laughing.

"There was a pile of dust?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah." Adam said, still giggling. "Didn't you see it?"

"I did." Kaz said." I thought they just didn't sweep."

"Hey, Mr. Davenport, what are you going to do about Bree and I's bionics?" Chase asked." Because I am not trusting the fate of the world to those two."

"Douglas and I are working on something." Donald assured them." But until then no one is going after Krane, got it."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because of what happened to the students." Donald said.

…

…

…

 _Krane pulled off the mask. The wires were still poking out. But the burns were gone, and he had all of his teeth again._

 _He laughed, firing pyro blasts at the ceiling._

…

…

…

…To be Continued?


	10. Out of the Shadows

**So yes I already updated four days ago. But I am on Spring Break and I have finished chapter 12 of this story and working on 13.**

 **And speaking of the last chapter, can I just say...**

 **WTF. I only had two new reviews, and surely more people than that read it. Special thanks to theUnknownBlock and EmeraldTulip for reviewing. And, to the Unknown Block, thank you for that bit of advice for Batman V Superman. But, that movie was poorly mistitled. It should have just been called Dawn of the Justice League, cause there was only about 25 minutes of Batman vs Superman.**

 **Anyway, enough of my ranting towards that stupid f*cking movie for crushing my hopes( screams in frustration and Avada Kedavra's a random pedestrian)**

 **Yeah... So, um... Enjoy**

* * *

 _Lines of code. He was surrounded by lines of code. And he was in pain. He was supposed to be searching for something, but he couldn't remember what it was through the pain._

 _He screamed._

 _Then he remembered what he was supposed to be searching for._

 **Chapter 10: Out of the Shadows**

Troy grinned. He had upgraded his intelligence even more. He could now access everything on the web.

Troy walked out of his cabin, located somewhere in the Rockies, in Colorado. Someone had lived here, but he guessed they came here in summer. That fit his schedule perfectly. But if they showed up just a little bit early, that wouldn't be a problem.

Troy hummed" Don't Panic "by Coldplay as he walked through the woods. He had to check on his soldiers.

Troy entered a clearing and found it full of boulders. He tilted his head, and shouted" Reveal yourselves!".

The boulders transformed into androids. There were about five per boulder. The robots transformed into their human forms.

"Krane won't know what hit him." Troy said.

…

…

…

Krane, the Incapacitator, Megahertz, and Riker/Roman were in Krane's old torture chamber in palm beach.

And it was beautiful.

Krane now had a head full of hair again. They wires were still hanging from his face, but he had grown some stubble to try to cover it. He truly looked a villain now.

"Someone is coming." Riker said.

"The four of you, Hide!" Krane said. His voice even sounded younger.

As the four of them hid, each in a different direction.

A man appeared around the corner. At least, Krane thought he was a man. He was wearing black armor, and breathing heavily. He was shaking, and his suit looked burnt.

"Who are you?" Krane asked.

"I was called the Annihlator." He said. "And I was nearly killed by Hapax the Elder, my own mentor, after my apprentice, Skylar Storm, tried to kill me. But somehow, I survived, and reappeared on the Earth. I want revenge on Skylar Storm. I want to join you."

Krane tilted his head." Hmm, let me think about that." He fired his pyro kinesis at the Annihlator, disintegrating him.

Krane chuckled .

"I think I'm fine with my own 'horseman'." Krane said as Riker, Roman, Megahertz, and the Incapacitator walked out of the shadows.

...

…

…

Hours later, Megahertz reported that their plans were ready to go and the rockets had been attached to the bottom of the Academy.

"Good. We'll launch in a week."

Megahertz paused." But I just told you the plans were ready."

"I want to give him time to regenerate."

"Who?" Megahertz asked.

Krane smiled.

"You'll see."

…

…

…

 _ **At Giselle's Lab, Three Days after**_

 _No one noticed that in the attack a coffin was in the android laboratory._

 _But it wasn't a coffin. It was a device that Dr. Gao constructed to create human bodies. It used a design from a real person to make a copy of that person, via laser designing. They then created artificial organs, and the blood of this particular body was filled with liquid bionics based on one individuals abilities._

 _They were Marcus' abilities._

 _The body, of course, had a brain, but the brain was empty. No thoughts, memory, anything._

 _But the body, of course, was fully functional._

 _The body was contained in the coffin, which was locked._

 _The top of the coffin busted open, and the body leaped out of it._

 _It was Marcus. IN HIS HUMAN FORM._

 _Marcus grinned, and raised his eyebrow in its usual lift._

" _They have no idea what I'm capable of." Marcus whispered, his eyes glowing green._

…

…

…

 **Davenport Tower, Penthouse, Three Days later**

Donald and Douglas were in Mission Control. Donald was working on fix for Bree and Chases bionics(and failing). Douglas was working on tracking Krane.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were telling Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and Daniel about some of their old missions in the living room.

"Guys, come down here." Douglas' voice shouted over the P.A. system.

The eight of them headed to the hyper lift, and went down.

They arrived to find Donald working on Bree and Chases chips, and getting shocked every once in a while.

Douglas was at the cyber desk, and there was a map of the world projected on it. There were five red dots on it, heading across the west coast of America at massive speeds.

"I found Krane!" Douglas said. Donald ran over, and the ten of them watched the red dots.

"How'd you find them?" Donald asked.

"Well." Douglas said. "I tracked the heat signatures created by Megahertz and the Incap-"

"Yeah, no one cares." Kaz said, interrupting.

"Where are they going?" Bree asked.

"It looks like two of them are heading to San Francisco. The others are heading…" Douglas typed in some commands. "…To the Academy?"

"Why would they be heading to the Academy?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Douglas said.

"We're about to find out." Donald said.

"Come on." Chase said, as everyone prepared to get in their mission suits.

"No!" Donald said. "Bree, Chase, Daniel, you're going to stay here with Douglas."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"First of all, Daniel, you don't have enough experience to fight Krane. And Chase, you and Bree don't have your bionics, so the situation is deadly for you. And, if we don't make it back, we need there to be people who can fight against Krane."

"But…" Chase started, but Donald interrupted him.

"No!" Donald said." You're not going, and that's final. And I'll need the four of you to monitor everything from here. Are we understood?"

"Yes." Chase, Bree, and Douglas said.

"I think I'll just go take a nap." Daniel said, heading to the hyperlift and to his room.

"Let's go." Donald said to Adam, Leo, Kaz ,Oliver, and Skylar.

They headed to the hyperlift and got to their mission suits, having no idea what they were getting into.

…

…

…

 **At the Davenport Academy**

Krane, Megahertz, and the Incapacitator were in what was left of the hydraloop room after Roman and Riker's rampage. The bodies of both bionic students and superheroes were strewn everywhere.

"Now the whole world will know just how deadly these heroes are?" Krane whispered. 'And the world will be mine for the taking."

The Incapacitator and Megahertz looked at each other.

Megahertz cleared his throat.

Krane looked at the both of them, and smiled.

"Ours for the taking." He corrected himself.

…

…

…

…To Be Continued?

* * *

 **So... Um... I have decided that to everyone who reviews and has an account will get a clip from the next chapter. So...**

 **F*cking review.**


	11. Rise and Fall

**Okay, so I got six reviews. That's great!**

 **And I have a new favorite movie : The Usual Suspects. It's 20 years old, and it's better than any other movie I've seen that came out afterwards. Except Maybe Avatar. Not the M. Night Shamalyn one. The James Cameron one.**

 **Anyways, UnknownBlock, I felt really bad for what I did to you in Chapter 9. I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

 _A father looked up at the sky. A giant round building, dripping ocean water, was floating far above the city of San Francisco. If it fell, it would destroy the city and kill its inhabitants._

 _The man grabbed his son and wife and hugged them. They crouched, praying for a savior to protect them._

 _And they waited for their world to end_

 **Chapter 11: Rise and Fall**

 _ **Davenport Bionic Academy, hours earlier**_

Donald, Adam, Leo, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar arrived at the Academy via space portal. They were in the hydraloop chamber, and found it empty.

"Where is he?" Skylar asked.

"I guess they didn't come." Adam said.

Krane, Megahertz, and the Incapacitator appeared out of thin air.

"Nope, there they are." Adam corrected.

"So, what's the plan, Krane?" Donald asked.

"To forever turn the people against you." Krane said. He fired a pyro blast at Donald, throwing him against the wall, and knocking him unconscious.

"Get him." Kaz yelled.

Megahertz and the Incapacitator fired lightning at the team, throwing them to the ground.

Krane laughed, and Donald propped himself up, groaning. He watched as Krane pulled out a detonator and pressed the button, laughing even harder.

Suddenly, the Academy shifted, knocking the rising heroes back to the ground.

Then everyone experienced a sense of weightlessness as the Academy lifted into the air. It tilted left, and rising even higher, headed to the mainland.

Krane chuckled. "Try to stop this." He whispered, and he grabbed Megahertz and the Incapacitator, and geo-leapt away.

…

…

…

 **At Davenport Tower, Mission Control**

" _Douglas!"_ Shouted Donald over the coms. _"What's going on?"_

"Hold on!" Douglas replied, using the cyber desk to track the island. His face fell at the readings, and he showed Chase the results.

Chase went to the comsets, and said. " Um, Mr. Davenport, the Island is flying."

"I know that. " Davenport shouted. " But why? "

" That was rude. " Daniel said. He had just come back from his nap.

" Mr. Davenport, the Island is steadily gaining momentum and altitude. " Chase said. " When it reaches it's stopping point... "

" _Stopping point?"_ Donald asked.

"When it gets there, it'll be at Mach Five, and if it's dropped, it'll take out all of San Francisco." Chase said.

" _How do we stop it?"_ Donald asked.

Chase hung his head.

"You can't." Douglas said for him." You won't be able to stop it at that speed, and if it falls, it'll still kill everyone."

 **Back at the Academy**

Donald looked at everyone. They had heard too. And they were groaning from the double shock of Megahertz and the Incapacitator.

Davenport looked at the kids, and made a quick decision.

"Skylar, create a space-portal. Everyone get out." Davenport said.

No one moved.

"That was an order!" Davenport said.

"All due respect, Big D, We're not going anywhere. "Leo said.

Donald could rip his hair out. These kids constantly put themselves in danger when they didn't have to. But he could tell from their determined expressions that they wouldn't leave.

"There's nothing we can do!" Donald screamed.

 **Mission Control**

"What's that?" Bree asked. There was a green dot heading to the Academy.

"I don't know." Douglas said.

 **Back at the Academy**

Marcus geo-leaped to the Academy. He found Davenport, Leo, Adam, Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver waiting for him.

They fired lightning and fire at him, but he blocked it with a force-field. He unleashed his blastwave on them, and they all fell to the ground.

"Where is Krane?" Marcus yelled.

"You're too late." Davenport groaned, stumbling to his feet." He's already gone."

Marcus stared, and then yelled in frustration." How could you let him get away?"

"How are you even alive?" Skylar asked, standing.

"It doesn't matter." Kaz said, also getting to his feet. "Can you stop this thing?"

"I can, but why would I stop it? "Marcus asked.

"Because if you do…" Davenport said." When we find Krane, you get first shot at him, and you can be the one to take him out."

"And then you'll take me out." Marcus sneered.

"We'll give you a head start." Leo offered.

Marcus considered it, and then made a quick decision.

"Well, it's clear that you need me." Marcus said, having been created with Douglas' ego. "I can stop it, but I need someone to hold me still while I do it. Someone with _super strength_." Marcus said, glaring at Adam.

"I'll do it." Leo offered.

Marcus sighed."Yeah, I was thinking Adam could do that." Marcus said." The rest of you create a space-portal and get out now."

"We're not leaving Adam alone with you." Leo said.

"Let's go." Davenport said.

"What?" Leo said. "But Big D-"

"No Leo." Davenport said. "It's either this, or millions will die. _Let's go._ "

Skylar projected a space-portal, and everyone jumped in.

Soon Marcus and Adam were left alone.

"So, hold my waist." Marcus said uncomfortably.

"Why?" Adam asked.

The building shook. They were over the city now, gaining altitude. Adam and Marcus got back to their feet.

"That's why." Marcus said.

Adam grabbed Marcus' waist and held the pale boy still. " _Now!_ "Adam shouted as the Island started free-falling.

Marcus fired green lasers from his eyes. They hit the floor, and green energy started spreading throughout the Academy.

Structural supports, screws, everything holding the Academy together crumbled, and the building fell apart.

Marcus grabbed Adam and geo-leapt away.

…

…

…

 _The father didn't feel the impact. He looked up and saw parts falling from the sky._

 _One landed between him and his wife and son, and another crushed them where they stood._

 _The man screamed as his family was killed._

 _But there was a symbol._

 _It was three red circles._

…

…

…

 **Davenport Tower, Penthouse level, Centium City**

Douglas, Bree, Chase, and Daniel watched as the Academy crumbled, killing thousands, but not the millions it could have.

It was depressing that they should think that way, but that was their world.

Suddenly, the building shook.

"What was that?" Bree asked.

Suddenly, the building exploded, starting from the lobby and ending at the Penthouse.

Davenport Tower blew up, killing even more thousands.

…

…

…

"It worked." The Incapacitator told Krane." Everything went exactly as you planned. The Academy is no more. And Marcus came out of the shadows."

"Good." Krane said. "And the Tower?"

"The explosives Roman and Riker rigged destroyed it."

"Good."

…

…

…

While all of this had been happening, Principal Perry had been hiding in a remote cabin, in the mountains, in Canada. Overkill? Maybe. But after Krane, Perry wasn't going to take any risks.

The worst thing was, Perry had to leave all of her cats behind with Dr. Gao. The thought of her cats all alone brought tears to her eyes.

And then a loud crash from outside snapped her out of her thoughts.

She walked to the door and opened it. Her wood pile had collapsed. Perry groaned, then turned to find an old man behind her.

"Who are you? " Perry screamed.

The man put his hand over Perry's face, and extracted her youth. Or what little youth she had left, anyways.

Perry collapsed into a dust pile. The man morphed into a 20 year old Sebastian Krane.

Sebastian grinned.

" Guess who's back and ready for Round Two? " Sebastian whispered.

...

...

...

…To Be Continued?

* * *

 **Also, review and you get a promo of the next chapter.**


	12. We All Want To Rule The World

**Well, since I'll be at a funeral tomorrow and Sunday, and since I was out of school all day today, I decided to, why not, throw in the twelfth chapter. But for those of you who are eager for this story to end (* cough, Movie Universe*cough*) you need not worry, for this story hasn't got much time left.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

" _Today was a tragic today for America." The News anchor reported. This report was going global._

" _Thousands were killed when the Davenport Bionic Academy fell from the sky, and search and rescue is under way as we speak. In Centium City, Davenport Tower blew up, killing an unknown number of people."_

" _As you can imagine, the people of America are furious. Congress is debating whether to pass a form of superhuman registration for bionic humans and superheroes. President Craig has been impeached, and there are reports in the air of the arrest of Donald Davenport."_

 **Chapter 12: We all want to rule the world**

Troy West was watching the report from his '90's Television. He had used software patches to update his intelligence even further. He could now compete with Chase (If Chase still had his bionics).

One of Troy's newest bionic androids walked in. Troy had been taught how to build androids from a combination of watching Giselle build them over the years and perusing Marcus' files. He had used bionic abilities from Dr. Gao's liquid bionics, Krane's soldiers, and Douglas' research to build in extremely powerful bionic abilities with his androids. He even programmed them with Marcus' bionic intelligence from his schematics.

Soon, Troy and his bionic android army would would rule all the world.

…

…

…

 **Davenport Manor, Mission Creek**

Tasha was watching the news report and biting her fingernails worriedly. Not only for her husband and the kids, but also because she wasn't the one giving the report.

" _Don't worry"_ Eddy said from his wall.

" You think Donald and the kids are all right? " Tasha asked, rubbing her belly nervously.

 _"No, they're probably goners by now._ I mean, _I'm sure the reporting is as terrible as if you gave it."_ Eddy laughed, and then suddenly, the power went out.

Tasha looked around, and suddenly the doors and windows busted open and smoke went throughout the house.

Tasha passed out, and armed men in gas masks began searching the house.

…

…

...

 **The Capitol Building, Washington D.C.**

The head of Congress announced" We now call Agent Graham Fuller to the stage."

Agent Graham stood and adjusted his tie. He was the only one here who was enjoying all this chaos and catastrophe. With this, he would finally get put back on the map. And he would get his revenge on the Davenports.

The only reason he was released from prison and reinstated to his position was that the government needed everything they had to deal with these new developments. But Graham was nervous because President Craig was in attendance as well.

Graham walked forward, and pulled out a remote. A smartboard appeared next to the podium, and the lights dimmed. A projector activated, showing a video presentation.

Agent Graham pressed play, and announced "Mission Creek High."

They watch as a monster truck barrels through the wall of a gym. Donald and Adam Davenport step out.

Agent Graham announced: "Douglas Davenport's house"

They watch as the house collapses in on itself as a blue blastwave runs through it.

Agent Graham announced: "Mission Creek High"

A silver robot attacks the students through out the hallways.

Agent Graham announced: "Davenport's lab"

A fiery explosion runs throughout Davenport Manor as the basement explodes.

Agent Graham announced: "Mission Creek High".

A missile is heading for the school, and Adam throws a car at it.

Agent Graham announced: "Warehouse."

They watch as bionic humans battle in an empty warehouse, causing mass destruction to one another.

Agent Graham announced: "The Pentagon, right here in D.C.".

They watch as bionic kids rob the Pentagon.

Agent Graham announced: "Pikes Crest."

They watch as bionic soldiers battle bionic humans, causing property damage.

Agent Graham announced: "And more recently, San Francisco."

They watch as the Bionic Academy shatters, and kills thousands as it falls.

"And Davenport Tower". Agent Grahams finishes.

They watch as thousands are killed as Davenport Tower explodes and falls onto the people in Centium City.

"Okay, that's enough." President Craig said forcefully. But he was too late. Everyone was already talking amongst themselves, getting louder.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Graham asks.

Everyone goes silent.

"This is only a small percent of the damage caused by bionics and so-called 'superheroes'." Graham continues. "The people are afraid. If we do nothing about this, the people will turn against us, and we will become the Redcoats."

"What do you suggest we do?" One Congressman asked.

Agent Graham smiles. And looks at President Craig.

"I'm so glad you asked that."

…

…

…

Douglas, Daniel, Bree, and Chase were trapped in Mission Control. The explosion destroyed the hydra elevator.

Suddenly Marcus appeared out of thin air, grabs the four of them, and geo-leaps away.

…

…

...

Krane is happy.

Very, very much happy.

He just had a throne room built for him, and while it was uncomfortable, it made him feel powerful.

And he was happy also because he created a new bionic ability and implanted into himself.

He knew exactly who he was going to use it on, too.

...

...

...

There was a SWAT team searching Krane's old warehouse in Mission Creek. They entered the main chamber, and discovered that it was flooded chest-high with a strange, syrupy red fluid.

"What is this?" One soldier asked aloud.

What they didn't yet realize was they were being watched.

That's when one shined they're flashlight towards the center, and found a naked young man immersed to the neck in the chemicals.

They aimed their guns at the man, but then screamed as they were electrocuted by blue lighting that came from the man's torso.

As they're corpses floated past him, Sebastian said:

" Never attack a man while he bathes."

...

...

...

 _"Well, the government is in a flurry of excitement. It has just been announced that President Craig has been impeached. And his replacement?"The reporter announced._

 _"Former Agent Graham Fuller."_

...

...

...

…To Be Continued?

* * *

 **Now I am wondering if anyone caught that historical reference in there.**


	13. Is it the End?

So... I updated Friday. Didn't plan to, just did.

But, I wouldn't expect an update in a while. This story has only two chapters left, and I'm working on them every day. It might take me a couple of weeks to finish writing them before I'm fully satisfied. But good news: I expect these chapters to be massive .

Anyways, I won't be able to send anyone anything of the next chapters, because they're not finished.

Okay, too much rambling.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : Is it the End?**

 **At Giselle's Lab**

Daniel screamed and fired a laser sphere at Marcus.

"Stop! " Marcus yelled. " I'm not going to hurt you. "

" Why should we trust you? " Chase asked.

" Guys! " Donald said, coming out of a hallway with Adam, Leo, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar right behind him.

While everyone was hugging it out, Marcus cleared his throat.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

" We've got work to do. " Marcus said. " And people to kill. "

...

...

...

Krane summoned Riker, Roman, Megahertz, and the Incapacitator to his throne room.

" What do you want? " Roman demanded.

Krane laughed, and stood.

" My friends, I have created a new bionic ability, and have gifted it to myself." Krane said." But, unfortunately, there is only one way to test it. "

Krane started glowing purple, and he screamed. He held out his hands towards his followers, and they screamed in pain. Suddenly, purple energy orbs flew from them, and into Krane.

The four villains shattered into dust, and Krane passed out.

...

...

...

"United we stand." Troy said. " Today, we show humanity what we're capable of!" Troy's army of androids screamed in approval.

"Very soon, everything they've built will be destroyed. Their world will fall, and from the ashes, our world will rise!"

The androids screamed even louder.

"And then they'll take me seriously." Troy whispered to himself.

...

...

...

Marcus had gone down to the basement to turn on the power generators.

That's when Adam screamed in pain as a bullet left his shoulder.

Everyone turned and saw the man pointing a gun at Adam's head.

" Don't move, or I'll blow Bulky's head off. " The man said.

" Who are you? " Chase asked.

" Cody Ford. " The man said. " And you killed my family. "

" No we didn't. " Bree said.

" When you're island fell, it crushed my wife, crushed my daughter, and for that you will pay. " Ford loaded his gun, and that's when Skylar blasted him.

" Nice. " Bree said appreciatively, nodding to Skylar. As Adam stood, with the help of Davenport and Leo, a Pyro blast knocked everyone down. Krane walked in, laughing.

" I agree. " Krane said. " That was very nice. "

" Krane! " Davenport growled.

Krane laughed, and as Donald stood, Krane blasted him with red lightning.

" How did you do that? " Bree demanded.

" Well, Riker, Roman, Megahertz, and the Incapacitator were no longer useful to me, so I stole their abilities, and destroyed them. And speaking of useless, where is Marcus? "

" Right here. " Marcus said from behind him, before blasting him with green lasers. Krane screamed as he started to disintegrate.

Krane fell to the floor, screaming even louder. " Goodbye, Krane!" Marcus shouted, preparing to finish him off.

" Wait!" Krane shouted. Marcus stopped firing.

"I showed you mercy. " Krane said. " I let you live. "

Marcus grinned, raising one eyebrow.

" I won't make that mistake. " Marcus whispered, opening fire again. In three seconds, all that was left of Krane was a black smudge on the floor.

" Good riddance. "Marcus whispered.

...

...

...

That's when a S. W. A. T. team rushed in and started rounding everyone up. And that's when Marcus geo-leaped away.

...

...

...

Everyone was in a van, cuffed with a new type of restrainment : biological superhuman ability interruptors. That's why Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar were unable to escape.

One soldier had pressed a wet rag to Adam's shoulder.

Everyone was silent. And then the van's tires exploded.

Everyone screamed as the van flipped over and over again.

...

...

...

"In other news today, the Empire State Building in Manhattan blew up and collapsed, and it is believed that terrorists were responsible. How do we know? Because everywhere around the blast site was painted with the words: Troy West."

...

...

...

Bree whimpered. Her leg felt like it was on fire. She looked down, and stifled a screqm. A jagged piece of metal had impaled her left leg. There was blood everywhere. She almost fainted right then and there.

Kaz groaned.

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching noise as a wall was ripped open above them. Bree looked up, tears of pain in her eyes.

" Revenge is _MINE_." A sinister voice murmured, and Bree screamed as hands reached for her.

" Kaz , help!"

" Bree." Kaz groaned, struggling to stand . He shot fire in what he believed to be the attacker's position.

Then Kaz passed out.

...

...

...

Bree screamed as she was pulled away from the now burning van. Then a fist connected with her temple, and everything went black.

...

...

...

There was pain. So much pain and agony. He had to be the first person to ever experience... nothingness, and yet, still exist.

But he had a plan. Even without a body, he still possessed power.

Victor Krane would, one day, rise again.

...

...

...

Sebastian stood from his chair, and stretched. The bath in chemicals had strengthened his body's natural strength and health. It had also strengthened the texture of his skin. If his bionics were removed, his enemies would find him to be bullet proof. And even better, the chemicals had made his lifespan significantly longer.

He had made some modifications to his chip. Now he had more hidden abilities that he could unlock at will. Which meant it didn't take a toll on him, and he could suprise his enemies.

But more importantly, he downloaded a new ability on his chip.

A Commando App.

...

...

...

Cody Ford woke up in an ambulance.

"Heart rate increasing!" Someone screamed.

Cody screamed in rage at his failure.

...

...

...

... To Be Continued?

* * *

Yay! I created my first, true OC. When I finish with this, I'm not completely sure I'll be finished with Cody Ford.

Also, Sebastian now has a Commando App. Now you know that Chase has Spike, Kate has Spikette, Bree has Spikerella. What do you think Sebastians should be? Answer in the reviews.

Anyways, until next time.


	14. Loose Ends

**Chapter 14: Loose Ends**

* * *

Bree screamed as she felt a burning pain in her hurt leg.

" Shut her up!" Someone whispered.

She felt a hard thunk on her head, and then remembered nothing.

...

...

...

Marcus geo leaped onto the opposite side of the road, and saw a burning van.

Marcus sighed.

"Is this even worth it." He said to himself, as he began geo leaping everyone out.

...

...

...

Bree heard yelling and blast's. She struggled to move or even open her eyes. She wanted to SCREAM!

Then she thought she heard something weird. Bree swore she heard someone yell _You hurt my girl!_

 _Maybe I'm just hallucinating_ Bree thought.

Then she lost consciousness again.

...

...

...

Chase woke up, groaning. He found himself lying on the ground, right next to Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, Adam, Leo, Daniel, and Davenport.

Chase looked around, and noticed they were in a forest.

" Good, you're awake." Marcus said from behind him. Chase jumped upwards and threw a punch. But without his bionics, Marcus easily stopped the punch.

" Do you always punch you're allies?" Marcus asked.

"Allies?!" Chase demanded. "Were we allies when the government swooped in and you ran?!"

Marcus held up his in defeat. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. " I saw the badges, and all of Douglas' training and my instincts kicked in."

"Douglas wasn't too hot on government badges or sticking around to meet the people wearing them." Marcus added bitterly.

" I'm sorry." Chase apologized. " I just didn't think..."

"Think what?!" Marcus demanded. "That just because I'm an android means I have no emotions?! I'm _artificial intelligence_ Chase, not just artificial! "

Chase was taken aback by Marcus' reaction.

"I'm sorry." Chase repeated firmly."It's just because of the whole revenge thing and the whole 'I'm going to kill you all' thing that, well, I thought you were just a simple minded robot, built by Douglas to just kill."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong!" Marcus yelled. " I wasn't built evil, I grew evil after living so long with Douglas!"

"I'm sorry." Chase repeated.

"Stop saying that!" Marcus said. "I don't get that. Why do humans say sorry for things they shouldn't feel sorry about?!"

" It doesn't necessarily mean we're pitying you, it just means we understand you're going through a hard time." Chase said. "What's your first memory?" Chase asked, quickly changing the subject.

Marcus looked at Chase and sneered. " Unlike all of you, I don't have any precious childhood memories. My first memory is the first mission Douglas sent me on."

"What was it?" Chase asked.

Marcus sighed, and got crouched down. Chase crouched next to him.

" You remember that 07-08 Writer's Guild Strike?" Marcus asked. "The one that lasted for three or four months?"

"Of course." Chase said.

"That was a cover that the government _thought_ they orchestrated, but, in reality, Douglas orchestrated it."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"To cover what I did."

"What did you do?"

...

 _We were running low on money, on supplies._

Marcus is wearing a black ninja suit while Douglas pulls a mask with a communicator and a GPS locator to him. Their surroundings are shrouded in shadow.

 _So naturally, he turned to me. A twelve year old android with bionic abilities ._

Marcus, fully suited, driving a motorcycle and fully suited with a motorcycle helmet on, driving down a New York City street, heading for The New York Stock Center.

 _He sent me to the Stock Center, to steal billions from the Center._

Marcus is driving the motorcycle down a street with tree's on both sides. He had a mysterious new backpack.

 _And I succeeded. A little too well. I accidentally accessed the governments funds, too. It didn't bother us. Sure, we couldn't use that money, but I had still gotten millions we could use. And the government covered up the robbery very well. That was clever, concealing the robbery with the Writer's Strike. But, they never found the culprits, so Douglas was always afraid they would find us._

...

...

...

Chase looked at Marcus.

"Was that the first time you ever did anything evil?" Chase asked.

Marcus was silent.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah." Marcus answered hoarsely.

"Wow." Chase said." I'd would've thought you murdered someone the first time. Anyways, we should probably wake them up, right?"

Marcus pulled himself out of his memories.

"Um, yeah. Yep. We should."

Chase and Marcus began waking everyone up, and that's when Chase noticed something.

"Um, Marcus?"

"Yeah."

"Where the hell is Bree?"

...

...

...

This is odd, Bree thought. Her leg was no longer hurting. And she felt as if she was laying on the muddy ground. She opened her eyes, and found Bob and Spin looking down at her.

Bree screamed. Then Bob and Spin screamed. Then they all screamed

"Alright, everyone stop screaming." Bree said, panting. "How did you two survive?"

"Um...nothing." Spin stammered.

"Bob?" Bree asked.

"All right we snuck out!" Bob said.

"Bob!" Spin yelled.

"What? She grilled me."

"I just said 'Bob'." Bree protested.

"Yes, you did, pretty lady." Bob answered.

"Bob!" Spin yelled.

"Spin!" Bob yelled.

"All right, that's enough!" Bree said. "Why did you sneak out of the Academy?"

"Spin wanted to see the new Star Wars." Bob answered.

"And it was amazing." Spin said.

"We watched it _eighty_ times." Bob complained." And then one more time because Spin wanted to see the previews for the new Captain America."

"That was amazing too." Spin said. Bob and Spin backed up as Bree stood, groaning.

"What happened to my leg?" Bree asked.

"There was a hole in it." Bob said.

" I know." Bree said. "How did you fix it?"

"Oh, Spin stuck his chip in you, and you just kind of healed." Bob said.

"Wait, I'm bionic again."

"Yep." Spin said. "And here's Bob's chip." Spin handed Bree Bob's chip.

Bree looked at the blue and black object in her hand.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because..." Bob began. He turned to Spin. "Why are we doing this again, Spin?" Bob asked.

"Because we're bionic, and our friends needed us." Spin said. "We weren't there for them. We don't deserve bionics."

Bree felt bad. She was about to give them their chips when Chase and Marcus appeared behind her."Bree?"

After Bree gave a quick rundown of what happened, she turned and found that Bob and Spin had vanished.

"Bob?" Bree called out. "Spin?"

No one answered.

...

...

...

Everyone was in the clearing, resting. Skylar and Bree were taking care of Adam, who still had a bullet in his shoulder. Douglas and Marcus were deep in conversation, while Donald was watching. Chase was testing out his new super strength and levitation.

Suddenly, a force blowed them all away.

Sebastian was in the center of them.

"Hi." Sebastian said cheerfully.

"Sebastian?" Marcus groaned.

"No." Sebastian said. "It's Spiker!" He roared.

"He's got a Commando App!" Douglas yelled.

"As if that wasn't obvious." Bree murmured.

Sebastian went for Bree, the source of his hatred. He threw a punch at her, but missed because she spun away.

Then he threw a punch at Chase, who caught Spiker's fist _with his bare hand_. Chase threw Spiker across the clearing, right in front of Marcus. Marcus incinerated Spiker/Sebastian with his heat vision.

 _Nooooooo! A voice screamed._

"Krane?" Davenport asked.

 _You killed my son! A spirit appeared in the center of the clearing. It was what was left of Krane._

"Guys." Douglas asked.

Suddenly, red and green lasers went _straight through Krane!_

Krane dissipated. Adam passed out from the strain of shooting his laser vision.

" I think we took care of the both of them for real this time." Donald said.

" I hope so." Kaz said.

"I'm pretty sure we did." Oliver said.

Skylar put a hand to Oliver's lips.

"Don't

jinx it." Skylar whispered fervently.

...

...

...

...To Be Continued?

* * *

 **Well, I hope that was worth the long wait. Chapter 15, the Final Chapter, should be up soon. I hope y'all enjoyed this one, and I know y'all enjoy Chapter 15.**

 **Also, I you want to go see a movie this week, I highly suggest Captain America: Civil War. It was amazing. I've seen it twice.**

 **Please review.**

 **KillWilson.**


	15. Who Was It?

"What?!" President Graham yelled over the phone to SecDef Chloe Sullivan.

"We lost them. My men woke up next to the van, which was on fire. Donald, Douglas, and the others were gone."

" This is getting ridiculous." Graham said. "How is it that with the whole United States after them that we still can't get ahold of ten people."

"Wait." Chloe Sullivan said. There was noise on the other end while Graham hissed through his teeth. Suddenly, Chloe said:

" Sir, there was a strong concentration of power in the Badlands Forest."

"It's them." Graham said. "Send you're men in with Tranq's. Shoot on sight."

"And bring the three I told you about to me."

 **Chapter 15: Who Was It?**

Adam had passed out. He was pale and sweating. Nothing anyone did was going to help him.

"What are we going to do?" Daniel yelled. "Adams going to die!"

"Shhhh." Marcus shushed Daniel, holding up a finger.

Suddenly, the forest was alive with green smoke, screaming, and flashes of light.

Men in suits carried the eleven people out of the forest.

...

...

...

The streets of St. Louis were alive with millions of people from all over the United States. They were celebrating Independence Day. And regarding the attacks in San Francisco and Centium City, celebrating with even more frivolity than normal.

And no one noticed The Fifty Teenagers That Weren't Breathing in their ranks in every direction. All heading to one location.

The St. Louis Arch.

...

...

...

Marcus groaned. He opened his eyes and found himself strapped to a chair, which was strapped to two other chairs. They held Chase and Kaz. There was a giant machine above them, humming.

Oh, yeah, they were in the Oval Office. Thought that should be mentioned.

Marcus' sudden movements woke up Kaz and Chase. That's when Agent Graham walked in the room. Or, actually, President Graham walked in the room.

"Ahh, hello, hello, hello." Graham said.

"Graham." Chase groaned.

"You know this guy?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, yes Kaz." Graham answered Chases question." Chase and I are _old friends_. But I have a feeling you're about to replace him, Kaz."

...

...

...

Bree, Skylar, and Oliver had managed to escape the men in St. Louis on the way to Washington. Then they lost the soldiers amongst those celebrating Independence Day.

They were now under the St. Louis Arch. And that's when the Arch exploded and crumbled to dust around them, killing hundreds.

People were running, screaming.

But Bree saw Troy. She, Skylar, and Oliver chased after him.

...

...

...

Tasha, Donald, Douglas, Leo, and Daniel were in a prison cell together. The walls were lined with bionic signal interruptors. Even Leo had one on his arm. There was no escaping.

...

...

...

Androids attacked Oliver and Skylar. Bree had vanished. Soon Oliver fell. Skylar screamed and blasted the android that had knocked out Oliver.

Soon even Skylar was brought down. But the Fifty had become the Twenty.

"There are none who can match my might." Troy gloated.

Suddenly a black, spinning blur sliced through Troy, shattering him. The other androids deactivated as their power source had just been destroyed.

Skylar stumbled upwards to her feet.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Skylar yelled.

" 'Cause this was way more dramatic." Bree said.

...

...

...

"Well, does everyone remember the 07-08 Writer's Strike?" Graham asked.

"Um, yes, Mr. President." Kaz answered while Chase and Marcus looked at one another.

"Oh, right, of course you would." Graham said. "You're father was found three days afterwards. How did he die again?"

Kaz gulped.

"Wild...Wild Animal attack." Kaz answered hoarsely.

"Why would anyone assume that?" Graham asked, smiling.

"Because my dad...most of him was found." Kaz said.

" Right." Graham said." 'Cause no one would attack the Secretary of Defense, would they?"

"Sir, what are you getting at?" Kaz asked.

Suddenly, the machine above them stopped humming. The three boys' powers returned, and they broke out of their restraints.

Chase and Kaz walked towards Graham. A fireball ignited in Kaz's hand.

"Wait!" Graham yelled. "If you leave, then you'll never find out why you're here and no one else is." Chase looked at Kaz, and Kaz nodded.

"Good. So we're in agreement." Graham said, then pressed a button. A monitor appeared on the wall. It was a video recording. It was dated November 8, 2009. There was an empty street with forest on either side.

"I know that street." Kaz whispered." What is this?" He asked Graham.

"Shhhh." Graham said."Just watch. Before you miss the good parts." Marcus stared intently at the screen.

Marcus appeared on screen. He was four years younger. He was on the motorcycle, in the ninja suit, with the backpack. A cop car was in close pursuit. Suddenly, the window to the cop car opened. There were flashes of light everywhere. Gunshots.

Marcus turned the bike around towards the car. His eyes glowed green. The car fell apart, and flipped eight times down the road.

A cop crawled out of the remains of the vehicle. He was muttering names, all of them began with "C".

Marcus walked up to the cop, and removed his mask.

"You're...under...arrest...for...stealing government weapons...money...and secrets...and for treason...against...the United States." Said officer Kazimeras Clooney I.

"You have heart." Marcus said. "That makes this a little harder."

In present day, Kaz looked at Marcus. Marcus hung his head, and a tear fell.

BACK TO VIDEO

"A little." Marcus repeated. His eyes glowed green again, and officer Kazimeras screamed in agony. The video cut to static.

There was silence.

"I'm sorry, Kaz." Marcus whispered.

Kaz looked at Marcus. His eyes were rimmed with red.

"So am I." Kaz said. A ball of flame ignited in Kaz's hand.

"Wait, wait. Kaz." Chase said, grabbing Kaz's arm.

Kaz looked at Chase. It was impossible to read Kaz's face.

"So?" Kaz asked. " 'Smartest Man in the World'? Did you know?"

" I didn't know it was you're father." Chase said.

"Don't _lie_ to _me,_ Chase." Kaz was shaking. "Did you know?"

Chase was silent.

"Chase?" Kaz asked.

"Yes."

Kaz backed a up. Tears fell down his face. He shook some more.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Kaz." Chase said.

Kaz screamed, and blasted Chase with the fireball.

"Marcus, run." Chase shouted. Kaz yelled and blasted a pillar of fire at Marcus. Marcus dodged it, only to get hit in the back with a fireball.

Chase grabbed Kaz's leg. He held Kaz there with Bob's super strength.

"Kaz, please, stop." Chase groaned." He doesn't do that anymore."

" How could you side with him?" Kaz screamed.

"Because...he's my friend."

Kaz screamed and slung Chase through a glass panel.

"So _was_ I." Kaz growled. He turned and yelled as Marcus' punch hit his face. Kaz grabbed Marcus, and both boys tumbled to the ground. Marcus punched Kaz in the face. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Marcus gasped, and held up his fist.

Kaz's face was bleeding. One eye was swollen.

"You going to kill me like you killed my dad?" Kaz asked.

" I didn't want... I didn't mean to kill your father!" Marcus said.

" And I don't mean to kill you." Kaz said before allowing flames to spread from his hands and arms. Kaz lifted into the air, and slung the burning Marcus into the wall.

Kaz landed on the ground. And Chase appeared behind Kaz and punched him in the back of the head with super strength. Kaz fell to the floor, unconscious. Chase groaned, and fell to the floor next to him. Chase broke Kaz's hands. Kaz wouldn't be throwing any more fireballs.

Chase crawled to Marcus, and grabbed his arm.

"Activate...override app." Chase grunted. "Activate...ge...o-leaping. Geo-leaping."

"If you leave, Chase, you'll be in the same boat as him. You'll be...a _criminal_."

"I know." Chase whispered. "But...he'd do the same for me." Chase and Marcus vanished into thin air.

...

...

To Be Continued?

Actually, no. This, was the final chapter.

* * *

 **First of all, I want to thank _everyone_ who ever reviewed for this story. I'd truly appreciate it if you reviewed again. One last time to tell me you're thoughts on this story as a whole.**

 **And I'd like to give special thanks to TheUnknownBlock for staying with this story from Chapters 1 to 15, and for surviving the two deaths of Marcus. I'd also like to thank Emerald Tulip for being so supportive and who's stories kept me inspired. And I'd also like to thank DisneyShippper101 for defending my writing.**

 **This is KillWilson, signing out.**


End file.
